


Come Into View

by Isura



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isura/pseuds/Isura
Summary: Zenigata is on a stake-out. Lupin and Fujiko show up, but this time the ending is a bit different.





	Come Into View

**Author's Note:**

> Zenigata becomes ZeniWATCHa.

The wind was cold as it brushed against him, pulling the edges of his trench coat out and whipping them around his legs. Zenigata pulled his hands up to his mouth, blowing hot air across his fingers before tucking them back into his pockets. He turned back to the high-rise with a shiver and a scowl, blaming Lupin for forcing him outside on a night like this. He leaned in towards his telescope and peered up at the darkened window where his hunch had led him; he was sure that Lupin was using the penthouse there as a safehouse - so he was waiting out here in the dark, watching for Lupin to arrive and reveal his plans. 

After a few hours he was almost ready to give up and head home when the light inside finally switched on. Grinning gleefully, he peered into the eyepiece and saw Lupin enter with a flourish, holding the door open for Fujiko and eyeing her up as she sauntered inside. He turned away for a second to dig around for his radio, ready to call in back-up, when he looked back and noticed a sudden movement from the window. Lupin was standing against the pane, waving energetically, and looking directly at him.

But that was impossible, there was no way Lupin could have noticed him from so far away. 

Fujiko joined him holding two beers and Lupin paused his waving to speak with her. They were too far away for him to try and read his lips but when Lupin pointed straight at him and Fujiko gave a sharp grin and a dainty wave he sighed and gave up. Somehow Lupin had noticed the telescope and without the element of surprise there was no way he would be able to catch the pair. Defeated, he kept his eyes trained, waiting to watch the pair pack up and leave. Maybe he could still find some sort of clue about where they were going. But instead of leaving the two of them sat down together on a posh-looking couch that faced out at the window. Fujiko took a sip of her beer while Lupin nuzzled at her neck, mouth moving gently as he spoke to her. Zenigata scowled into his telescope, struggling to figure out what they were planning. What he wasn’t expecting was for the pair to lean in for a long, sensual kiss. He jerked back minutely in shock and embarrassment, but his dedication to catching the man kept his eyes where they were. The pair knew he was there, so what were they thinking? They were like indecent teenagers, so wrapped up in themselves that they didn’t care who might be around to see them.

It was scandalous, but it was also enticing. Zenigata had long ago dedicated himself to his job, and had let a lot of things pass by him in his pursuit of Lupin. It wasn’t something he normally thought about, but the heat in his cheeks as he watched the two of them tangle their arms around each other suggested that this was something he had ignored for too long.

Lupin began to kiss down the length of Fujiko’s neck, and he wondered if they had somehow forgotten he was there? A flash of anger at being so easily ignored rushed through him, replacing his hot and shameful discomfort, but then Fujiko somehow met his eyes and blew him a kiss, her free hand running through Lupin’s short hair, tugging his face back up to hers. She murmured something to him, eyes flashing back to Zenigata’s, and the detective watched as a bright blush and smug grin washed over his face. He watched as Lupin stood, drawing sudden attention to the tent at the front of his slacks. His stomach lurched painfully, as he leaned closer to the viewfinder, not sure what he was doing but not able to force himself to stop. Lupin kneeled down in front of Fujiko while she did an odd little shimmy on the couch. Before he could figure out what she was doing she had a pair of pink lacy panties dangling from the tip of her finger, on display for… him? She spread her thighs as Lupin crawled in between them and Zenigata clutched his coat tighter around him, ears burning. They knew he was there. Did they expect him to sit outside in the cold and watch, like some kind of pervert? 

Lupin settled in on his knees, a hand resting on each of Fujiko’s thighs. His head leaned in slightly, making small flicks and twitches. Zenigata stared, noticing that Fujiko had closed her eyes. Lupin’s head stopped moving for a moment and her mouth fell open and she leaned forward. Clearing his throat awkwardly he watched her long fingers gracefully curl into Lupin’s hair, and the way he shuddered as she pulled. She was pushing him in closer, her thighs were twitching, his shoulders were twitching, and Zenigata was…

His fingers were trembling. He pulled them up to his chest and tucked them under his arms.

He looked away. He should leave; this was inappropriate, unprofessional. He turned back to the telescope. Fujiko’s mouth was hanging open and her arms and hips were moving in a steady rhythm that was matched by Lupin’s head and neck. Her hands were pressed deep into Lupin’s hair, pulling his face in close. Fujiko moved suddenly, pushing up from the couch and Lupin shuddered in time with her. Swallowing thickly Zenigata wiped his palms down on the side of his jacket. Fujiko was leaning back on the couch, her fingers gently sliding away from Lupin to rest at her sides. Her eyes were closed and had a small smile pleasantly spread across her face. Lupin stood up and turned to the window, winking at him and licking his lips. He moved across the room and the light flickered out, cutting off Zenigata’s view. He leaned back, stretching out the stiff muscles of his back thoughtlessly as he glared up at the building. 

There was no point in calling his boys in, Lupin and Fujiko would gone before their team even got close. His hunch on the hideout was a bust now too, they wouldn’t stay there now that they knew he was aware of it. He loosened his tie. But wouldn’t it be like Lupin to come back anyways? It was a psychology game – Lupin would know that he knew, know that he wouldn’t be watching the place anymore, and think that it would be safe. He’d come back tomorrow to continue his stake-out – his hunches were usually right.


End file.
